Nuzleaf
Nuzleaf (Japanese: コノハナ Konohana) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Evolution Nuzleaf is the evolved form of Seedot, and can evolve into Shiftry by using a Leaf Stone. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Route 114 (Ruby) |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Route 114 |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 229 (Ruby Inserted) |dprarity=Dongle |platinum=Route 210 and Route 229 (Ruby Inserted) |ptrarity=Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Evolve Seedot (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |border= |RS Pinball=Plains (Ruby Field) |Trozei=Secret Storage 16 Endless Level 25 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Uproar Forest (5F-9F) |PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) Midnight Forest (B1F-B24F) |Ranger1=Sekra Mountain Range |Ranger2=Chroma Road }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Nuzleaf live in densely overgrown forests. They occasionally venture out of the forest to scare people. This Pokémon dislikes having its long nose pinched. |sapphire=This Pokémon pulls out the leaf on its head and makes a flute with it. The sound of Nuzleaf's flute strikes fear and uncertainty in the hearts of people lost in a forest. |emerald=A forest-dwelling Pokémon that is skilled at climbing trees. Its long and pointed nose is its weak point. It loses power if the nose is gripped. |firered=They live in holes bored in large trees. The sound of Nuzleaf's grass flute fills listeners with dread. |leafgreen=They live in holes bored in large trees. The sound of Nuzleaf's grass flute fills listeners with dread. |diamond=The sound of its grass flute makes its listeners uneasy. It lives deep in forests. |pearl=The sound of its grass flute makes its listeners uneasy. It lives deep in forests. |platinum=The sound of its grass flute makes its listeners uneasy. It lives deep in forests. |heartgold=It lives deep in forests. With the leaf on its head, it makes a flute whose song makes listeners uneasy. |soulsilver=It lives deep in forests. With the leaf on its head, it makes a flute whose song makes listeners uneasy. |black=The sound of its grass flute makes its listeners uneasy. It lives deep in forests. |white=The sound of its grass flute makes its listeners uneasy. It lives deep in forests. |black 2=The sound of its grass flute makes its listeners uneasy. It lives deep in forests. |white 2=The sound of its grass flute makes its listeners uneasy. It lives deep in forests. |x=The sound of its grass flute makes its listeners uneasy. It lives deep in forests. |y=It lives deep in forests. With the leaf on its head, it makes a flute whose song makes listeners uneasy. |or=Nuzleaf live in densely overgrown forests. They occasionally venture out of the forest to startle people. This Pokémon dislikes having its long nose pinched. |as=This Pokémon pulls out the leaf on its head and makes a flute with it. The sound of Nuzleaf’s flute strikes fear and uncertainty in the hearts of people lost in a forest.}} Side game data |number=034 |pokemon=Nuzleaf |group=Grass |fieldmove=Tackle 2 |pokeassist=Grass |entry=While protecting itself with leaves, it also scatters them to attack. |hp=1127 |onsight=Jumps out of tree, chases player. }} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 274 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 274 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 274 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Nuzleaf BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Nuzleaf XY.gif |xysprs=Nuzleaf Shiny XY.gif }} Trivia *Nuzleaf is the first -type Pokémon to have 2 egg groups (Grass and Field). *When Nuzleaf's Pokédex entries says that the sound of its grass flute makes its listeners uneasy, it can't learn Grass Whistle, but it was used in the anime when it was a move error. Gallery 274Nuzleaf_AG_anime.png 274Nuzleaf_AG_anime_2.png 274Nuzleaf_Dream.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon